tttefandomcom-20200213-history
We Make a Team Together
We Make A Team Together is a song featured in the special Sodor's Legend of the Lost Treasure performed by Sam Blewitt with a special appearance from pupils of Westfield Infant School Choir. The song's lyrics were written by Andrew Brenner. Lyrics First Version :We make a team together :One, two, three! :We go full steam together :Him, you, me! :Best of friends forever will be :Yeah, yeah! :Better together :Being really useful :Everyday :Being good and helpful :In every way :Rock 'n' roll and hauling away :Yeah, yeah! :Keeping us cheerful. :Well there's nothing that I cannot do :When I'm steaming along next to you :We make a team together :One, two, three! :We go full steam together :Him, you, me! :We roll along together :All the way :We make a team together :One, two, three! :We go full steam together :Him, you, me! :We roll along together :All the way Second Version :We make a team together :One, two, three! :We go full steam together :Him, you, me! :Best of friends forever will be :Yeah, yeah! :Better together :We need our friends nearby us :Everyday :So they can help and guide us :In every way :And we know there's a place they will stay :Yeah, yeah! :Forever beside us :Well there's nothing that I couldn't do :When I'm steaming along next to you :We make a team together :One, two, three! :We go full steam together :Him, you, me! :We roll along together :All the way :So put it all together :A B C! :Whatever the weather :Just you see! :Couple up and join the team :Yeah, yeah! :Getting better and better :Well there's nothing that we cannot do :'Cos together we know we'll get through :We make a team together :One, two, three! :We go full steam together :Him, you, me! :We roll along together :All the way :We make a team together :One, two, three! :We go full steam together :Him, you, me! :We roll along together :All the way Characters * Thomas * Henry * James * Percy * Toby * Duck * Donald and Douglas * Oliver * Emily * Hiro * Belle * Timothy * Ryan * Diesel * Daisy * Flynn * Marion * Victor * Rex * Bert * Mike * Annie and Clarabel * Henrietta * Toad * Rocky * Slip Coaches * Harold * Cranky * Butch * Jack * Alfie * Oliver (The Pack) * Max and Monty * Kevin * Captain * Sir Topham Hatt * Lady Hatt * Sir Robert Norramby * The Thin Clergyman * Stephen Hatt * Bridget Hatt * Dowager Hatt * The Mayor of Sodor * The Teacher * The Grumpy Passenger Episodes * Tale of the Brave * Duck and the Slip Coaches * Emily Saves the World * The Adventure Begins * The Truth About Toby * Toad and the Whale * Wild Water Rescue * Helping Hiro * Snow Place Like Home * Sodor's Legend of the Lost Treasure Trivia * Out of all the nominated runner-ups, Westfield Infant School has been crowned the winner for the Thomas & Friends national singing competition. Gallery First version File:Sodor'sLegendoftheLostTreasure548.png File:Sodor'sLegendoftheLostTreasure549.png File:Sodor'sLegendoftheLostTreasure550.png File:Sodor'sLegendoftheLostTreasure551.png File:Sodor'sLegendoftheLostTreasure552.png File:Sodor'sLegendoftheLostTreasure553.png File:Sodor'sLegendoftheLostTreasure554.png File:Sodor'sLegendoftheLostTreasure555.png File:Sodor'sLegendoftheLostTreasure556.png File:Sodor'sLegendoftheLostTreasure557.png File:Sodor'sLegendoftheLostTreasure558.png File:Sodor'sLegendoftheLostTreasure559.png File:Sodor'sLegendoftheLostTreasure560.png File:Sodor'sLegendoftheLostTreasure561.png File:Sodor'sLegendoftheLostTreasure562.png File:Sodor'sLegendoftheLostTreasure563.png File:Sodor'sLegendoftheLostTreasure564.png File:Sodor'sLegendoftheLostTreasure565.png File:Sodor'sLegendoftheLostTreasure566.png File:Sodor'sLegendoftheLostTreasure567.png File:Sodor'sLegendoftheLostTreasure568.png File:Sodor'sLegendoftheLostTreasure569.png File:Sodor'sLegendoftheLostTreasure570.png File:Sodor'sLegendoftheLostTreasure571.png File:Sodor'sLegendoftheLostTreasure572.png Second version File:Sodor'sLegendoftheLostTreasure803.png File:Sodor'sLegendoftheLostTreasure806.png File:Sodor'sLegendoftheLostTreasure831.png File:DuckandtheSlipCoaches68.png File:DuckandtheSlipCoaches90.png File:DuckandtheSlipCoaches91.png File:DuckandtheSlipCoaches92.png File:TaleOfTheBrave419.png File:TaleOfTheBrave420.png File:TaleOfTheBrave421.png File:TaleOfTheBrave423.png File:Sodor'sLegendoftheLostTreasure65.png File:Sodor'sLegendoftheLostTreasure63.png File:Sodor'sLegendoftheLostTreasure199.png SnowPlaceLikeHome117.png SnowPlaceLikeHome118.png SnowPlaceLikeHome121.png File:WildWaterRescue57.png File:ToadandtheWhale4.png File:ToadandtheWhale3.png File:ToadandtheWhale86.png File:EmilySavestheWorld108.png File:EmilySavestheWorld110.png File:EmilySavestheWorld111.png File:EmilySavestheWorld112.png File:HelpingHiro2.png File:TheTruthAboutToby4.png File:TheTruthAboutToby3.png File:WildWaterRescue87.png File:WildWaterRescue89.png File:TaleOfTheBrave266.png File:TaleOfTheBrave267.png File:TheAdventureBegins451.png File:TheAdventureBegins455.png File:TheAdventureBegins456.png File:TheAdventureBegins454.png File:TheAdventureBegins458.png File:Sodor'sLegendoftheLostTreasure305.png File:Sodor'sLegendoftheLostTreasure306.png File:Sodor'sLegendoftheLostTreasure309.png File:Sodor'sLegendoftheLostTreasure310.png File:Sodor'sLegendoftheLostTreasure314.png File:Sodor'sLegendoftheLostTreasure315.png File:Sodor'sLegendoftheLostTreasure317.png File:TheAdventureBegins571.png File:TheAdventureBegins572.png File:Sodor'sLegendoftheLostTreasure812.png File:Sodor'sLegendoftheLostTreasure814.png File:Sodor'sLegendoftheLostTreasure823.png File:Sodor'sLegendoftheLostTreasure824.png File:Sodor'sLegendoftheLostTreasure825.png File:Sodor'sLegendoftheLostTreasure826.png File:Sodor'sLegendoftheLostTreasure828.png File:Sodor'sLegendoftheLostTreasure829.png File:Sodor'sLegendoftheLostTreasure830.png File:Sodor'sLegendoftheLostTreasure827.png File:Sodor'sLegendoftheLostTreasure836.png File:Sodor'sLegendoftheLostTreasure835.png File:Sodor'sLegendoftheLostTreasure833.png File:Sodor'sLegendoftheLostTreasure834.png File:Sodor'sLegendoftheLostTreasure832.png File:Sodor'sLegendoftheLostTreasure837.png File:Sodor'sLegendoftheLostTreasure838.png File:Sodor'sLegendoftheLostTreasure839.png File:Sodor'sLegendoftheLostTreasure840.png File:Sodor'sLegendoftheLostTreasure841.png File:Sodor'sLegendoftheLostTreasure842.png File:Sodor'sLegendoftheLostTreasure843.png File:Sodor'sLegendoftheLostTreasure844.png File:Sodor'sLegendoftheLostTreasure845.png File:Sodor'sLegendoftheLostTreasure846.png File:Sodor'sLegendoftheLostTreasure847.png File:Sodor'sLegendoftheLostTreasure848.png File:Sodor'sLegendoftheLostTreasure849.png File:Sodor'sLegendoftheLostTreasure850.png File:Sodor'sLegendoftheLostTreasure852.png File:Sodor'sLegendoftheLostTreasure853.png File:Sodor'sLegendoftheLostTreasure854.png File:Sodor'sLegendoftheLostTreasure855.png Music Video File:We Make a Team Together - Music Video Category:Songs